dangerouse ground
by minimij
Summary: its the holidays and nobody has contacted harry, what happens when hermione's cousin comes in to the mix, my first fan fic please be nice. parings....HerHaCr
1. introductions, invites

**Dangerous ground**

**Chapter 1: invites**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. All belong to Mrs. JK Rowling. So thank HER for making a character like harry and hermione. I'm just borrowing them.the story line and other added characters are my own. enjoy...:)

It was the middle of the summer holidays and Harry lay asleep on his bed in his dark, cloths scattered room. There was three weeks left till the end on the holidays and nobody had owled him or anything . Dudley and his uncle and aunt had gone away leaving Harry on his own, which for any other kid would mean sleepovers and parties, but not for Harry he couldn't not even if he wanted to (which he did) nobody would come not even his two best friends Ron and Hermione, neither of them had replied to any of his letters.

Little did he now that Ron was on holiday visiting his brother Charlie and not due back for another week.

Hermione on the other hand had just got back that night from her holiday for the second time in France, she couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron.

Harry shifted a little and rolled over onto his front and plunged his head into his pillow. Just as he did so there was a tapping at the widow, it was an owl, not one that Harry knew but it had a letter which was addressed to Harry. Harry got up from his bed and opened the window, the owl was a beautiful midnight black and glided very elegantly into the room, Harry took the letter from the owl and opened it, he read it to himself,

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi harry sorry for not writing just got back from France and found all your letters. By the way this is my cousins owl jewel, isn't she gorgeous. Any way I was wandering if you wanted to come to mine for the remanding of the holidays, Ron's on holiday and won't be back for another week and then he's coming around mine. My cousin crystal wants to meet you along with some of my friends. _

_p.s I'll come and get you, then I can see your house. And you can see mine._

_pp.s don't forget your school stuff _

_Reply soon pleas _

_See you soon, lots of love_

_Hermione._

Harry kept his eyes on the word love, it was strange, when he finished reading the letter he felt butterflies in his stomach thinking about seeing hermione and if she had change, it twinged in his stomach. He quickly scribbled a yes on a new piece of parchment and sent it back with jewel.

* * *

Hermione jumped as jewel flew into the room and landed on the headboard of her bed. 

"she's back read it" crystal said as hermione got up from the floor wear they wear sitting playing cards in the rising light,

"ok" hermione had butterflies _why am I so worried it's only harry. _she thought to herself. She took the letter from the owl that then flew down and landed on crystal's shoulder.

"what does it say?" crystal asked as she put her owl in her cage,

"yes" she stood and stared at harry's small scribbled yes on the piece of parchment, her heart lifted, _he's coming _She thought

"what else?" her cousin asked

"just yes, that's all" and she showed crystal, as she walked over and took it from her hand.

"ah but he kept the other letter" and she smiled.

" that doesn't mean anything, _does it?_" hermione replied as she pulled back the piece of parchment and wrote 10:30 on it and ……

* * *

Harry was packing when jewel flew back in threw the window he had left open to let the morning light in. 

"hello again" and this time he walked up to the owl and stroked it, taking the parchment

_10:30_

_I'll come and get you then, and thanks harry._

_Love _

_Hermione._

"she never puts love at the end of short notes like this, what do you think?" he asked the two owls now sitting on his desk, he then shrugged "nice to see you hegdwig" and he stroked her to, then gave both the owls owl treat. He wrote one last thing on the bottom of the parchment,

_Look after hegdwig, thanks._

And he continued packing as the two owls left


	2. meetings,getting there

**Chapter 2: getting there**

It was 10:20 on the clock in harry's room so he decided to take his trunk downstairs. He ha decided to look nice for hermione (he didn't know why?) he wore a new shirt, he had brought when he snuck out once, that was black with white pin stripe, a pair of average jeans and a new pair of converses he had brought. It was a struggle to get his trunk downstairs but he had got used to it. When he got downstairs he dropped onto the sofa which he wasn't supposed to sit on, he remembered sitting here four years ago and mr weasly had destroyed the dursley's fireplace because he was coming to collect harry, he starred at the new fireplace that stood instead of the old one. _at least this time its hermione and she knows what she's doing. _in five minutes harry had eaten 4 of Dudley's chocolates, that sat on the coffee table in bright coloured rappers, which where supposed to be for when Dudley was good but aunt petunia always gave them to him when he had a tantrum. It's amazing who 10 minute can seem like a life time when your waiting for someone. _come on hermione where are you? _he thoughtas he paced the room and every few seconds glanced out the window. For some reason he had butterflies welled up inside him, _it's only hermione, no one else? _he tried to calm himself down but he was getting excited he paced the room faster and faster,

"ding..dong" came from the door and he ran to the door as quick as he could, jumping over his trunk in the process, he swung open the door….to find a very different hermione, she was still the same hight, but her hair was shinier and her dress sense had changed, instead of her old baggy jeans and large jumpers, she was wearing a small pair of jean shorts (faded) and a small white vest top and a normal pair of trainers. She had changed, but harry wasn't disagreeing, hermione was facing away from the door to a large car parked on the road, harry suddenly got the erg to rap his arms around her and never let go, she looked gorgeous,

"harry!" she quelled as she turned round to find a smiling harry,

"hey hermi.." but was cut off by hermione giving him a huge hug, he picked her up and swung her round, "it's good to see you too",

"I thought I had the wrong address, thank god it was you"

"well, I thought you were someone else, when I answered the door…" hermione turned deep red harry took her hand and spun her round to get a look, hermione played on this and shook her bum "you look gorgeous"

"thank you harry, not to bad your self" and she looked him up and down. _wow he looks better than I thought._ she thought to herself, "come on lets get your things" and harry showed her inside to where his trunk lay on the floor in the lounge, "can you show me around?" she asked him, which he replied with an ok and he gave her a brief tour around the house, he showed her the lounge, the kitchen, and the final place was his room which thanks to him packing was rather clean (because all his possessions where in his trunk)

"I bet its smaller then your room" he said from the door to his room as hermione looked out the window,

"well……" and she turned to him "you'll have to wait and see" and she smiled "come on lets go"

And together they went back downstairs and harry picked up the trunk and carried it to the car along with hegdwig's empty cage.

"got everything" asked mr granger when he got to the car,

"wait my firebolt"

"don't worry I'll get it" and hermione and harry dashed back into the house, harry thought he would be nice and leave a note to say where he was going and hermione's number, he knew they wouldn't worry, but he thought he should. Once hermione came back down carrying harry's broom, they shut the door and went to the car. Where a very skinny blonde stood waiting for them as well as mr granger sitting in the car. The girl looked alot like Luna Lovegood, who harry new from 5th year, she had joined him, hermione, Ron, nevel, and Ginny to save Sirius but turned out to be a plot from Voldermort. But on closer inspection the girl was taller, and had short hair rather than long flowing hair like Luna, it was tied back in lots of little bunches, and she was wearing basically the same as hermione except she had long striped socks up to past her knees and two brightly coloured braces holding up her small jean shorts, and to finish it she wore two wrist warmers one pink and black and the other green and white. black Converses on her feet.

"harry this in crystal my cousin from France" and hermione gestured to the strange girl standing by the car,

"hello, nice to finally meet you, hermione doesn't stop talking about you…" but crystal was cut of by an elbow in the side and a very mean look. "ok, hi" and harry and crystal shook hands,

"nice to meet you" and they all climbed in to the car, which was huge, it was a seven seater with two rows of seats in the back facing each other, so people could face each other. it was rather large in hermione's car, they all climbed into the back of the car,

"why do you have such a big car mie?" harry asked as the car rolled off the curb with a bump.

"well…I have a big family" and she smiled from the seat opposite him.

"so harry you go to school with hermi here?" crystal asked with a grin.

"er…well er.."

"you can tell her harry she knows all about hogwarts, she goes to Beauxbatons, she even knows fleur" crystal giggled as hermione grinned and turned her head "don't you crys?"

"yes I do, I talk to her all the time at home, she's another one that talks non-stop about you harry" harry went deep red at this remark and hermione hit crystals shoulder.

After about ten minutes in the car, harry feeling very embarrassed, hermione was talking about stuff at hogwarts and crystal kept eyeing him every time hermione said something complementary, the pulled to a stop by some shops in the high street. Then Mr Granger got out of the car and opened the other passenger door, hermione opening the back one, harry realised that there was a woman waiting, she was tall and had gorgeous brown hair like hermione's, of course harry knew who it was it was Mrs Granger, and by the look of it she had been shopping for along time, she had about fifty bags with her all in bright colours and each filled to the top with cloths, one even had a tall lamp and vase in it. Hermione grabbed the bags of shopping and placed them on the floor in front of harry, then mrs granger climbed into the front and turned round to face the two girls,

"Hermione I picked up those cloths you wanted, oh and that lamp is for your room"

"Mum I don't need a new light I've got one" she pulled the lamp from the bag, it was white with a purple flower on the side,

"You said you wanted a grown up room and that's a grown up lamp, oh harry I didn't see you there, hello" and Mrs Granger smiled, harry returned the smile,

"Nice to see you again Mrs Granger and you to Mr Granger" he replied,

"harry you can call use by our names, gemma and robert if you like" and she smiled at harry, now he knew where hermione got her gorgeous smile from. He nodded to replied.

Soon harry notice that they where speeding (not fast) through open country on a large motor way, hermione and crystal where still going through the bags on the floor in front of him, he watched as trees and bushes wiped by, small houses and farms blurred in the distance, they soon arrived in a town. They had travelled miles out of London, into the country. They past a large sign reading "Kingston upon Thames"

"so this is where you live nice" harry said as he watched houses and shops past.

"its not grand but its nice, where here!" hermione jumped out in her seat as they turned down a small road, and into a cul-de-sac where a few trees stood in the center.

Cars where parked around the side of the large circle and some very big houses. As soon as they entered the cul-de-sac they turned again and up a short drive to a house that was hidden by trees. The house was beautiful, it didn't seem like it was in a cul-de-sac because the other houses where blocked by two huge trees, the hole house was surrounded by trees and flowers, as harry climbed out the car the aroma of the flowers.


	3. the house and its perks

**Chapter 3 the house and its perks**

"harry come on" and she gestured for him to get out of the car and follow her,

"let me get my trunk" he replied as her climbed out the car,

"we can get it later, come on" and she ran back down the path and grabbed his hand, sending a tingling sensation up harry's arm. Once hermione had dragged harry inside they found crystal lounging on the sofa already settled,

"u showing harry around?"

"yeh" hermione replied with a huge grin, "why don't you trust me" and hermione put her hands on harry's shoulders and leant in bring up her foot behind her and giggling loudly, harry had never seen hermione act like that before,

"of course I don't im coming" and with that crystal jumped up and came over to the pair. "like I would leave this hunk alone with you" and she grabbed one of harry's arms while hermione took hold of the other and they both directed him to the kitchen,

"well this is the granger kitchen where your find all food and snacks" said hermione in a mock tours operator voice, and hermione and crystal ran over to the counters along the left-hand wall and modelled and laughed, harry walked forward,

"I can see im going to enjoy this tour" and he offered his arms to be taken by the two girls,

After the kitchen they headed up the stairs, they showed harry the bathroom, the computer room (her dads office) where her mum and dads room was (not going in) ant Beth's room, harry's room and then finally hermione's room where crystal was also sleeping on a camp bed. "your room isn't that big" said harry as they entered a white and purple room at the front of the house,

"I didn't say it was big" and hermione placed her hands on her hips, harry had always thought that was so cute when she done that, he suddenly had the erg to rap his hands around her waist and kiss her neck, this time it was more feeling like his body would have done it if he hadn't had held back. Hermione's room was light and airy there was no mess, _she probably cleaned it, _thought harry as he looked around, he liked it, her bed was in the middle of the wall opposite the door and assorted furniture scattered the rest of the room, like a huge wardrobe, desk, chair, and chest of draws along with a bed side table.

"wait what about the den" crystal jumping up and down on the spot.

"oh yeah there's also the den" said hermione and her and crystal ran from the room, harry followed. They ran back down into the kitchen, the two girls where waiting either side of a door,

"harry this is the den" and they opened the door to reveal stairs going down into the dark, they gestured for harry to go down so he did, there was dark carpet on the carpet and couldn't see the walls he descended into the dark followed by hermione and crystal, half way down the stairs hermione clapped and some lights came on below them, there was wood panelling on the bottom half of the wall and dark green on the other. As harry descended further he found himself in a room filled with many items, there was a pool table in one corner an TV on the wall, a sofer and chairs, and in the other two corners where a bar and a poker table.

"do you like it?" ask hermione entering the room after him,

"its great"

"this is where we hang out when were bord" said crystal jumping the last step, and walking over to the sofa, where she jumped and landed laying down on it, "turn on the telly, please" and she smiled,

"k k turning on" and hermione ran over and turned on the telly. "wanna game harry?" and she pointed at the pool table, he nodded, "I'm not very good, I can't really play, so you'll have to help me?" and she looked at him her eyes glowing,

"I can play a bit, Dudley had one once until he broke it"

"how did he brake it?" she said laughing,

"sat on the bloody thing" and all three teenagers burst into hysterics, "I can teach you if you want?" and hermione jumped up and down,

"would you harry" and she gave him a huge hug.

"that's ok its easy when you now how" harry's stomach started to churn as he saw how happy hermione was. Crystal sat and smiled at the two friends trying to play, _just face it hermione, follow those feelings of yours. _She thought to herself then stood and went to make her self a drink at the bar.

Harry watched as hermione tried to us the cue with a smile,

"wait hermione hold it like this" and he ran round and took the cue from her and held it to show her, "like that"

"ok" and she tried again not doing very well "I still can't get it" and she looked at him helplessly,

"here" he stood behind her "put your hand on mine" and he placed his hand on the table hermione placed her hand on top, her skin was so soft, "hold the cue here" and he placed the cue on her hand, hermione nodded, "then hold back here where my other hand is" and she took hold of the cue just before his hand "back a bit, you need to have total control" she moved her hand, and her leg rubbed against his, "right line it up and hit the ball" and hermione hit the ball and it sent a red ball into one of the holes,

"I can't believe It, I done it" and she smiled and jumped a little as she stood up her hand both still attached to his, she looked up and noticed crystal had gone, she plucked up her courage and moved harry's hands around her waste, harry's nerves flared, he hugged her tight, and placed a gentle kiss on her neck, the skin beneath his lips was heating up, she was nervous and it showed,_what am i doing?she smells so sweet_,

"are you…" he whispered in her ear and the sound of his husky voice drove her wild, she turned and there lips met, his lips where soft and gentle, the kiss deepened and hermione moved her hands up his sides and around his neck, his hands still firmly placed around her small waste, harry slowly pushed her aganst the table behind. It was heaven, all there feeling released into one hell of a kiss.

"knew you guys would hit it off" they broke apart and turned to the door, it was crystal. She was leaning against the wall with a sly grin on her face. Hermione smiled and looked back at harry who had gone very red but smiled at hermione, she then placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes just for a second.

"well…..are you two…you know?" crystal asked walking forward slowly, harry watched as hermione moved her head and looked up at him again, those emerald green eyes full of happiness and joy, she looked at him questionably. He shrugged and looked to crystal, who stood waiting for the answer, he turned to hermione and let go of her and stepped back, leaving the warmth of Hermione's skin.

"harry?" hermione looked petrified, "what? Harry?" she asked again, her eyes welling up with tears,

"I….I can't…"

"what do you mean can't, you kissed, what?" crystal burst in, harry's face reddened and tears appeared in his eyes, he knew he couldn't, it would ruin his best friend for life. Ron loved hermione too, but his feelings had flared since they had first met, harry's only started in there third year.

"you don't understand, I can't, I can't because, its complicated, you wouldn't understand!" harry was getting angry no one saw his point of view.


	4. face to face

**Chapter 4: face to face**

That night hermione couldn't sleep, she simply couldn't after that, kissing harry felt right and all she could do was cry, _why did he do that?_ She had liked him since forever, why did he reject her. Crystal laid on Hermione's bed next to her, she knew hermione wasn't asleep, but she laid there to comfort her, hermione simply cried herself into a worse state. Light danced at the window, it was only just getting dark and the street lights in the small cul-de-sac flickered on and off, slowly bathing the darkening surroundings in pale yellow light. What hermione didn't know was that the boy in the room next to hers was in the same state pacing the room, harry new exactly why he had said what he had said,He couldn't risk to loose hermione like he had lost so many people. He knew hermione and Ron where in enough trouble as it was being as close as they were, if voldermort knew him and hermione where close he would hurt her, maybe even kill her. He couldn't let that happen, but one of the most difficult thing was admitting he liked her, a lot. If Ron ever found out could he forgive harry.

A soft ringing admitted from the hall, hermione's parents had gone to a neighbour's house for drinks, so the house was empty except for the three teenagers. Hermione rose slowly from her bed leaving its soft worm surface to answer the annoyance out side her door. Crystal sat up and pondered a moment before going to the window where a lone owl stood upon a stand, cooing softly, outside hermione replaced the receiver and thought a moment, harry's door was ajar, and soft mumbles echoed into the hallway, she moved closer, until see was face to face with the door, listening quietly, it was harry the mumbles where harry quietly talking to himself, anger and fright in his voice.

"this needs to stop, I can't carry on, I'll only end up hurting her, I can't do that. If ron found out he would kill me, I don't know how to face him, or….or her I can't, but I've got to, if voldermort ever found out! He killed my parents, he killed Sirius, he'll kill hermione. I need to tell her, I have to, she needs to know why! But for that one moment it was like the world had stood still, it was amazing…" hermione smiled as she leaned against the door listening quietly, "I have to tell her, I…I love her." Hermione's heart skipped a beat, he loved her, "_but he's right it would be dangerous, but I don't care…" _she thought to herself and the light sound of harry's footsteps increased, the door opened and hermione feel into the soft arms of the person she had been listening to, in shock she grabbed harry around the middle. Harry just stood there and held her, tacking deep breaths of her sweet sent, it drove him mad, he couldn't take it anymore. He placed her chin in his palm and slowly ever so slowly raised her head, catching her warm brown eyes. Hermione's hand caught his arm and held it to stop him,

"harry…." She whispered, a single tear feel from her eye, he wiped it away using his other hand, and closed the small space between them, they touched, hermione melted at his lips, harry moved his hand around into her hair, hermione still froze almost dazed, harry moved one of hermione's arms around his neck, then placed his around her waist, hermione smiled into the kiss and it deepened, this time was different they weren't scared or nervous, they where in love, the first kiss was magic, but this was with more passion. Harry pulled away a saddened expression played his softly lit face, hermione look into his eyes but he change and started starring at the floor, she moved her arm around his waist and placed her head on his chest , harry placed his chin on her head,

"hermione I'm sorry.." but he was cut off by hermione placing her finger on he lips,

"I know harry" and she kissed him gently on the lips one last time, he leaned in as she pulled her head back out. He loved her so much. He looked into those loving eyes, this was it,

"hermione…I….I have to tell you….." he trailed off again his eyes hit the floor.

"yes harry?" hermione hooked her finger under his chin and raised his head,

"hermione I…I..I love you" hermione did nothing for a second, her heart skipped, he loved her,

"oh harry…" and she hugged him tightly "I love you too" she looked up at harry and they connected into other loving kiss. Those few moments past so quickly hermione pulled back a smile placed across her delicate lips, harry smiled at her and pulled her close to him for a soft hug,

"So…." Harry begun but his words caught in his throat,

"harry? I don't know" she whispered and pulled out of the embrace before he could say anything. Hermione walked to the small window in the room and looked outside it was now totally dark outside. "I don't think it would be safe for us to….err…"

"what just because he's out there doesn't mean we can't be together, not the way we feel about each other, hermione?" harry pleaded he loved her nothing could stop him, he needed her.

"what If voldermort ever knew, you where right, this can't begin, it will only end in tears harry, we can't" tears filling her eyes "we just can't" harry walked towards her,

"but hermione, I love you why can't you see that, I want to be with you" he walked forward and touched her arm gently,

"no harry! We can't, so from now on it never happened! Ok just leave it!" hermione was shouting now she hated the fact they couldn't be together, she had liked him for so long he said he loved her, he loved her, the sound of his voice saying those few words repeated in her head over and over, she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry harry but no, what if i loose you, I couldn't bear it so we can't" tears filled her eyes her hands held her face she ran to the door, those eyes looked up one last time at him then fled the room, she couldn't bear to look at him, the man of her dreams and she was so close to her happy ever after. Her room was empty when she returned crystal had gone, hermione melted onto her bed, she didn't care about anything at that moment, all that had just happened running through her mind, slowly her mind dazed and she fell into a soft dreamless sleep.

Soft rain fell at the window, crystal sat at the kitchen table drinking a small glass of milk, her thoughts pondering on the two teens upstairs, she could remember hermione coming to stay, and all she would ever talk about was harry, finally meeting him, she was disappointed, hermione had described him as gentle and sweet, but all she had seen was stupidness and anger, poor mie. If only she didn't like him so much, maybe things would have gone better. Only morning would tell, she slowly rose from her place, she placed the glass in the sink and slowly wondered up the stairs, a soft gingle of keys in the front door, mr and mrs granger where home.

Crystal herd quiet voices in the kitchen where she had just been, walking down the hall to her room she was shearing with hermione, she passed a certain boys room, she pushed the door open slightly to see a, what looked like sleeping figure on the bed, only that when it rolled over it was awake. The body sat up abruptly

"hermione?" he whispered looking with anticipation towards crystals shadowy figure.

"no harry, its me" and she entered the small room, he looked to the ground and then laid back down above his sheets, "are we that similar or do you want me to be her?" crystal sat on the edge of harry's bed, he turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, "so…what happened?" he shrugged,

"nothing…we.nothing" he rolled to face the wall,

"well its doesn't seem like nothing" as those words left her mouth, her mind circled a thought a thought she had been trying to forget the day hermione ever showed her a picture of harry, from seeing that picture she had liked harry, meeting him was even better see those brilliant eyes and face in real was amazing but her cousin got there first she had liked him for longer, but sitting there now looking down upon harry's strong body she couldn't resist, she placed her hand on his arm, he held it with his, she didn't expect that. He needed the comforting feeling of someone anyone was on his side and crystal was there and for some reason, even thoe he didn't really know her, he knew she was trying hard to make him feel better.

"crystal?"

"yes harry" harry sat up so he was sitting in front of crystal, his hand still holding hers, "yes?" she looked at him with concern, she looked so much like hermione in the dim light of the room, her hair short but slightly wavy and the blonde colour was hardly noticeable in the little light, her expression was the same hermione wore when she was concerned, she looked so similar, not noticing his face was edging closer and closer to hers, still admiring her beauty, he blinked and suddenly hermione was sitting in front of him her eyes full and concern and fear he edged closer and their lips met his eyes fell shut, her soft lips placed against his, except her taste was different the last time he had kissed her, she had tasted of peppermint and chocolate, but now she tasted of strawberry and milk. _This isn't hermione! _his eyes shot open and crystals soft skin and closed eyes are all he saw, he quickly pulled his head back bewildered at what he had just done. Crystals eyes opened she was overwhelmed and dazed at what had just happened, harry had just kissed her.


End file.
